


Foolproof

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Cassie Howard, Bisexual Maddy Perez, Clubbing, F/F, Romantic Friendship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Maddy takes another sip and doesn’t grimace. She never does when she drinks alcohol, no matter how strong it is. She’s kind of invincible, Cassie thinks.“What flavors?” Cassie asks.“All peppermint, duh. So I taste good all night.”
Relationships: Cassie Howard/Maddy Perez
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Foolproof

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing! 
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Purse.

Cassie doesn’t know that Maddy has snuck alcohol into the club until they’re in the bathroom, huddled close among swarms of other teenage girls all smoking weed or reapplying makeup in the dirty, clouded mirror. Yet she isn’t at all surprised when Maddy pulls what looks like a tampon out of her purse and lifts it to her lips, swallowing back clear liquid from inside after she’s pulled the faux wrapper off and dropped it to the floor. Careless.

“You’re unreal,” Cassie says, leaning back against the wall and watching her drink. 

Maddy beams at her, licking her lips. “I know,” she replies, already rummaging in her bag for another shot. 

Her eyelids shimmer, bejeweled, and when someone opens the door to come inside, the multi-colored lights from the dance floor add an extra shine to her face. She takes another sip and doesn’t grimace. She never does when she drinks alcohol, no matter how strong it is. She’s kind of invincible, Cassie thinks. 

“What flavors?” Cassie asks. She folds her arms across her chest, adjusts her pushup bra as subtly as she can in the process, and ignores the girls that try to get past her. Maddy’s not done yet here, so neither is she. 

“All peppermint, duh. Foolproof. So I taste good all night.”

Cassie makes a noise that’s somewhere in between a scoff and a laugh. She purses her lips to smooth out the stickiness of her lip gloss, and she tastes the glitter embedded in the gel, papery and artificial. She watches Maddy as she whips her mascara from the same pocket of her purse and touches up her eyelashes, slow and steady. Her wrist is perfectly level, the motions recited and practically measured out. Careful. Maddy bats her eyelashes at her reflection, gaze leveling out once she’s satisfied, and then she meets Cassie’s gaze in the mirror. She flips her long, dark ponytail over her shoulder, and puckers her lips as she turns to her.

“Wanna see for yourself?” 

It’s sort of a taunt, but not really. She steps close, silver heels guiding her until her face is mere inches from Cassie’s, and Cassie can smell the alcohol wafting from her breath. Maddy is many things, a connoisseur of white lies when necessary, but she’s not the kind of person who’d dare to do anything and not follow through. Especially not to her best friend.

Cassie hesitates for too long. Her heart pounds in her ears, louder than the bass beyond the bathroom wall, and she’s sure Maddy knows it. 

“Come on,” she says. Not an answer. She takes Maddy’s hand in her own, fingers messily intertwining, and leads them out to the dance floor, illuminated in a glow of bright color and hazy heat. The sound of their heels clicking on the concrete gets lost to the sound of heavy industrial beats, making them almost soundless. Unheard. Invincible, both of them. 

* * *

Everyone around them moves fast. Someone who’s definitely on LSD jumps up and down, quicker and more urgently than Cassie thinks she’s ever seen anyone move, and she and Maddy laugh over it, eventually make their way over to the guy. He seems like a good time.

“You’re a spaz,” Maddy tells him, practically yelling through the noise. It’s sort of a compliment but more so an observation, a remark of incredulity. He barely registers what she says but of course takes her attention as an indication that he should put his arm around her, place his hand just below her breast and try to sway with her, all the while bellowing something incoherent. His hips are dangerously close to her waist within seconds and Maddy’s eyes darken, planning a response — probably a knee to the dick, if Cassie had to guess.  Immediately, Cassie’s pulling away Maddy away, urging them back to the corner of the club they were in before, near the bar and some other girls who were kind enough — drunk enough — to share their spiked seltzers. 

“Fucking perv,” Maddy hollers as they make their way through the crowd, pushing and stumbling. They’re far from the man now, definitely out of earshot, but Maddy still adds, “hope your drugs were laced.”

“I think they probably were. Did you see the way that he was moving?”

“Like a crackhead.” Maddy laughs, loud and raucous, any unease gone as easily as it showed up. He’s not the first guy to try to grope her tonight, anyway. Maybe not even the last. If she were less confident, she might be flattered.

“Deadass,” Cassie confirms.

Maddy grins at her, perfect straight teeth glinting in the dark. They move together innately, getting back into the rhythm of the familiar beat and rolling their bodies in time with it. It goes like that for awhile, just pure movement as they sing along to whatever songs they DJ plays and occasionally stumble on their heels, proclaiming their intoxication though they should know better. The bouncer’s got their eye on them, knowing damn well they aren’t twenty one yet.

“Hey,” Cassie says, breathless as a Beyoncé song transitions into an instrumental track. The world blurs around her as the music quickens and she reaches out to touch Maddy’s forearm, to steel her as she tucks a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear and leans in to whisper to her. She speaks before she can think of all the reasons why she maybe shouldn’t.

“Why don’t you show me how foolproof those shots really are?”

Maddy meets her eyes. Her stare is unwavering, serious even as the intoxication visible in her eyes has become more prominent. Cassie thinks Maddy looks extra pretty like this, when she gives in to what she wants and moves the way she wants and doesn’t overthink, not even for a second. Cassie’s never realized just how badly she’s wanted Maddy to want  _ her. _

“You taking me up on my offer now, Howard?” Maddy whisper-yells back. Cassie can smell the peppermint, feel the warmth of Maddy’s breath on her cheek and neck. 

Cassie laughs again. She always laughs when she’s drunk. “If it still stands,” she says, and she’s serious even as another giggle threatens to burst out her mouth. She feels giddy, like she’s fully living.  _ This is what it feels like to be young,  _ her mind whimsically supplies by way of narration.  _ This is what it feels like to seize the moment. To be alive. Fuck the past. Only now. _

And when Maddy kisses her, frames her face in her hands and doesn’t stop even when someone knocks into them and spills cold beer on their perfectly pedicured toes, Cassie agrees. This is living, in full color and chaos and everything else that she might be fortunate enough to feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
